


Therapeutic Companion

by DrawingAnchors



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Making Out, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, reader is a brat and a switch, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingAnchors/pseuds/DrawingAnchors
Summary: You have been enlisted as a therapeutic companion for the female members of the avengers team. It is your job to help them blow off steam... in whatever ways necessary.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 316





	1. Wanda Maximoff pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: making out

You follow Tony wordlessly down a long hallway. 

“Now, she’s been in somewhat of a mood lately.” He explains as he walks quickly past dozens of identical doors. “Actually, it’s part of the reason we initiated this project in the first place.”  
He stops and turns to you, hesitant about what he is about to say. “Things tend to get a little…weird when she’s moody.”

You smile reassuringly at him. “It’s a good thing I’m good at my job then.”

Tony nods. “Yeah. Yeah, let’s hope.” He turns to open the door you have both stopped at. 

Inside is a beautiful, but tastefully modest apartment. The furniture inside is reminiscent of something you might find in the 1970’s, but it has been updated to fit perfectly into its more modern surroundings. The most noticeable thing in the room is the large floor to ceiling windows that cover the entirety of the opposite wall, overlooking forest covered mountains. In front of the window stands a woman with long red hair. 

Tony clears his throat. “Wanda.”

The woman makes a sort of noncommittal hum. 

“You have a guest.”

Wanda turns around a takes you in, slowly letting her eyes rake down your body and back up. You don’t shy away from the attention, this is all apart of your job after all. Instead you let her look as long as she wants. When she finally meets your eyes, you find her own to be tired and empty. 

“So, this is the prostitute you put on the payroll?” She says with a heavy accent, arching an eyebrow at Tony. She doesn’t seem to say it to be unkind, only blunt. 

“Not a prostitute! A therapeutic companion!” Tony corrects. “And she has a name!” 

He ushers you further into the apartment with a firm hand to your back. “This is Y/N and I’m leaving her with you for the next couple of hours. Just…give her a chance.” Tony shoots you one last pleading look and then shuts the door leaving just you and Wanda in the room. 

Wanda returns to staring out the window. There is a heavy silence that you allow to hang between the two of you. She needs to be the one to make the first move. 

“So tell me,” she says finally, still not turning to look at you. “What exactly does a therapeutic companion do?”

You move so that you are looking out the window beside her. “We’re apart of a new care initiative for the Avengers team. It can be difficult finding time for intimacy and human interaction when you have the job that you do. Not mention the security threats posed. My team and I are here as sort of a… supplement for that. Basically, I’m here to help you blow off steam… in whatever ways necessary.”

You offer her a coy smile and to your surprise, she almost smiles back. Progress. 

“So you are enrichment to our tiger cage.”

You laugh. “I’ve definitely been compared to a piece of meat before, but never quite like that.”

Wanda doesn’t laugh, but her posture does soften a bit further. “You said you were a part of a team?”

“Yes. Three of us in total. The other two are designated for the male members of your team, while my specialties lie… more in the female population.”

You feel a sense of accomplishment when Wanda lets out a little laugh. 

“Is that your way of saying you only do women?”

“That is my preference, yes. It also happens to be something I’m quite good at.” 

Wanda looks over at you, studying you intensely. You can see the thoughts whirling in her head, but you are unable to pinpoint exactly what she is thinking till she says it. 

“Come. Let’s see what you can do.” Wanda grabs your hand and leads you towards the couch and for the first time you think you see a spark of hunger enter her eyes. She sits down and pulls you onto her lap, your legs straddling either side of her hips. She leans forward and kisses you, not unkindly, but not gently either. She curls one of her hands around the back of your neck and uses the other to guide your face against her own. Not wanting to take control away from her, you let both of your hands fall to her waist. You match her rhythm with ease, letting the familiar give and take of the kiss take you over. With each heated kiss you can sense the anger and pain boiling just under the surface of her skin. She kisses you like you are water and there is fire burning in her, like if she can just drink enough of you she can sooth whatever turmoil she carries. You do nothing to stop her. You can tell she needs this. This will not fix whatever troubles her, but just for a little bit, you can make her feel something that isn’t pain. 

She tears herself away from you, looking you in the eye. The look she gives you is endearingly soft. “You will tell me if I go too far or if you are not comfortable, yes?” She says through labored breaths. 

You nod and give her a playful smile. “I don’t think you have to worry about that though. For the next few hours,” You lean in and whisper your next words against her lips. “you have full control.”

This seems to be all the permission Wanda needs. She loops both of her hands around your back side and stands, laying you back down against the arm of the couch and positioning herself between your legs. More gently now, she leans forward, her soft body fitting perfectly against yours. You take note of the pleasing pressure of her breasts against your own as she leans in to kiss you deep and slow. You wind your fingers into her hair, encouraging her to stay close. When Wanda finally breaks for air, she presses a soft, sweet kiss to your cheek before moving her mouth to suck on the skin just below your jawline. 

You can’t help the small moan that escapes your lips and you can feel her smile in response. She likes this. She likes being in control. She likes knowing she is making you feel good. And judging by the way she has slowly started moving her hips against you, the feeling is mutual. 

That’s when you start to feel the tears against your jaw. “Hey, hey, Wanda…” You remove your hand from Wanda’s hair and slowly push her back until you can now clearly see the tears that are streaming down her face. 

“Hey, talk to me. Are you doing okay? Was it something I did?” You gently brush a strand of hair from her face. 

Wanda shakes her head, wiping at the tears with the hand that is not holding her up. “No, no, this is… I like this. I think…I think I have just been very tired for a very long time.” Her voice is small and broken. 

You run your fingers through her soft hair. “Then why don’t we just rest for a bit? Just for a little while.” 

Wanda nods, eyes still wet. She lays back down, her body pressed comfortably into your own. Wanda nuzzles her face back into your neck, her cheeks still slightly damp. Sooner than you would have expected, you feel her hiccuping breaths even out into the tell tale sign of sleep. 

Hours later when Tony returns, he gives you a surprised, yet clearly pleased look upon finding the sorceress peacefully entangled with you on her couch. “Nice work!” He mouths, giving you a thumbs up. 

You silently shoo him out the door with the hand that isn’t wrapped around Wanda. Your next appointment can wait till later.


	2. Carol Danvers pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: making out

Two days at the Avenger’s compound and it wasn’t getting easier to navigate its endless halls. You were supposed to meet your next client almost twenty minutes ago. Finally, you sign in relief as you see the glass doors leading to the Avenger compound rec room. The door to the rec room opens silently and the room inside is set up similarly to the inside of a bar or arcade. There is a pinball machine, some old coin operated video games, and even pool table. Much more retro and casual than the rest of the polished compound.

Carol Danvers stands in the middle of the room, illuminated by the red and blue neon lights that surround her. Though they may as well be spotlights with the amount of confidence that she radiates. It’s impossible to look anywhere else. 

It seems like she hasn’t quite noticed you yet, or perhaps she’s just pretending like she hasn’t. Her attention is focused on the dart board in front of her, where she lands another dart just outside of the bullseye. The tight white t-shirt she’s wearing hugs the muscles in her arm as she cocks it to throw yet another dart. You can almost swear that is flexing a slightly when she does and…oh, yeah. She definitely knows you’re here. 

“You just gonna stand there and stare or you gonna come play a round?” She says, still not taking her eyes off the board. There is an undeniable charm to the cocky smile that she wears.

You walk further into the room. “I’m sorry I’m so late. This place is a bit of a labyrinth.”

Carol walks forward to collect her darts and then returns to stand by you. “Don’t worry about it. It took me weeks to learn how to navigate this place. I eventually told Stark he could either draw me a map or I would just start smashing through walls Kool aid man style.”

You laugh, but somehow, you know she means it.

“So,” She walks over to the makeshift bar and pour two drinks. “you’re here to help me relax and blow off steam, huh?”

You accept the drink she hands. “I am.” Sneaking a glance at her well-toned body, it’s difficult you to not imagine all the ways you could help her ‘blow off steam’.

She smiles playfully and leans in towards you. “And that extends to… all kind of recreational activity?”

You smile back.

***

“This is not exactly what I’d assumed you meant by ‘recreational activity’.”

Carol shifts her pool cue back and forth trying to line up the perfect shot. “Come on. Pool is a great stress reliever!”

“Yeah. If you’re good at it.” You were nearing the end of your first game and you had maybe gotten two balls in. And one of them was Carol’s. 

Carol laughs softly. “Okay, come here. It’s only right that I give you a few pointers.”

She gestures for you to come and stand in front of her and you oblige. 

“Good girl. Now bend over.” 

You turn and shoot her an unamused look. 

Carol laughs, bright and easy. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Just get into position to shoot.”

You lean over the table and aim your cue. Carol gently guides your hands to where they should be. “Make sure you have a strong stance. Don’t rush. Bend your elbow like this.” She stands behind you and gingerly places her hands on your hips, helping to move you into the correct stance. You take the opportunity to press your hips back into her’s, smiling when you hear her breath hitch a little.

“You’re just trying to distract me from making you play pool.”

You laugh and stand up, leaning back into her even further. “Is it working?” 

Carol takes the pool cue out of your hands and tosses it to the side. She backs you up until you you’re pinned between her and the table. “You tell me.” 

Effortlessly, she lifts you up and sits you on the tables edge, positioning herself in between your thighs. She leans forward slowly, giving you plenty of time to stop her if you wanted. You don’t. She kisses you gently at first, gradually deepening it as she feels you respond in kind. Her mouth tastes like the warm spices of the alcohol both had earlier. 

When she runs her tongue across your bottom, you eagerly grant her entrance to the rest of your mouth. Kissing Carol Danvers is intense in the best possible way. The way she press herself against you, the way she kisses you like it has become her sole purpose in life, it would almost be overwhelming if she wasn’t so good at perfectly syncing herself to your rhythm. It feels like that moment when an ocean wave threatens to crash over you, but you instead find yourself surfing along with it. That is what kissing Carol Danvers feels like. 

You move her hands from your hips to your waist, encouraging her to explore further. Taking the hint, she moves her hands up, cupping your breasts as her thumbs brush over your nipples. A groan of pleasure escapes your mouth and she smiles against your lips. 

Carol breaks the kiss and bends down, pressing a kiss to the inside of your thigh. She begins to deftly undo the buttons on your jeans, before pausing a second and looking back up to you.

“I know this is technically your job and everything, but... you know you can always tell me no, right?”

You pull her face back up to yours and kiss her firmly. “I’m telling you yes.”

Carol grins and dips her hand into your now unbuttoned jeans. She gently strokes one of her fingers against your underwear and dips her head, attaching her mouth to the skin of your neck.

“F-fuck.” You mutter softly, threading your fingers into her hair and urging her to continue.

The door to the rec room slams shut. “Oh! Oh, Jesus! I am so sorry!”

You both break away from each other to see a bright red Bruce Banner covering his eyes and looking like he desperately wants to erase the last few seconds from his mind.

Carol helps you readjust clothing and shoots her coworker what would be a scathing glare if he could actually see it. “Bruce. Can I help you?”

“I just- Tony asked me to come get you for a briefing. Once again... so sorry.” He backs himself out of the room, awkwardly bumping into chairs along the way.

Carol turns back to you and lets out a heavy sigh. “I’m really sorry about that. Do you think we could continue this sometime in the future?”

You lean in and peck her on the lips. “Go save the world. I’ll see you later.”

She kisses you back and reluctantly heads towards the door.

You sigh deeply and leave to find a cold shower.


	3. Natasha Romanov pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: making out

Natasha Romanov was not someone who wasted time. This was evident by the stack of papers currently sitting in front of you. 

Natasha had asked you to meet her in the cafeteria of the Avenger's compound, presumably for lunch and to get to know one another a little better. What you didn’t expect, however, was for her to drop a comprehensive checklist of kinks, fetishes, and other sexual preferences on the table before you. 

“There are sections for you to check yes, no, or maybe as well as whether you would like it done to you or whether you would like to do it to someone else. Would you like me to go over anything again?” She asks, watching you intently. It was like you were a complex equation she was trying to solve. 

“No, that’s okay. I actually have a similar list that I use with clients who are less sure about what they want, but you…” I glance over the part of the checklist that she had already been filled out with her own preferences. “You seem to have absolutely no issues there.”

“I pride myself on knowing what and who I want.” She smiles and lets her eyes roam appreciatively down your body. People had looked at you before, but this felt different. It was hard to explain, but it felt like she saw more of you than most people did. Not literally of course. Not with your occupation.

Refusing to let yourself blush, you return to reading through the lists. Things like blindfolds, electricity play, and gags were a no-go (on her at least) and choking was a solid maybe. Most other things on the list were a yes, but there were a few things with stars next to them.

“Okay, bondage I could have guessed, but... exhibitionism, huh?” 

She leans forward and smirks. “I make my living on doing things I’m not supposed to do without being seen. I don’t see why I can’t mix business with pleasure.”

“And I suppose that applies to the bondage too.”

Natasha laughs and sits back. “I suppose it does.”

It doesn’t take you very long to fill out your copy of the checklist. Like Natasha, you know what you like and what you don’t. When you’re done, you push the list back over to her for her to read through. 

“You know, it’s flattering that you want to want to get my list of yes’s and no's. Most of my patrons aren’t nearly as considerate.”

“Your comfort is important.” She says as she finishes looking over the papers. She folds up the list and sticks it in her back pocket of her pants. “Also, I like to know things about the people I work with. I know quite a bit about you actually. I know your work history. I know your coffee order. I know your blood type.” Natasha stands and leans down so close you can feel her breath tickle your ear as she passes. “Now, let’s find out what makes you scream my name.” 

“You know that would be really unsettling if it weren’t so hot.” You call after her.

“I know. You coming?” Natasha exits the cafeteria, not waiting for an answer.

You jump up from your seat, scrambling to catch up. 

Natasha walks like she has this place memorized, and from what little you know of her, she probably does. You have to jog a little until you can finally match her pace.

“So... where are we going?”

“One second. Right here.” She opens the door to reveal what, judging by all the cleaning supplies, must be the janitor’s closet.

“Wow. Your apartment’s a dump.”

Natasha rolls her eyes and grabs you by your t-shirt, dragging you in after her.

There is barely any light in the closet, but you can feel Natasha pressed against you. Her breathing is steady and controlled, unlike your own.

“You okay with this?” Her voice is low and raspy.

You nod.

Natasha leans forward and kisses your cheek, then your jaw, then your neck. “I need you to listen to me, babygirl. Can you do that for me?”

You nod again.

“I need a verbal yes.”

“Y-yeah. Yes.” You stutter out, barely managing to any thoughts in your head with her lips working against your neck like that.

“Red. Yellow. Green. I need you to remember those colors.”

“You sound like my high school driving instructor.”

Natasha bits down hard on your neck. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to make you gasp in surprise. 

“Every once in a while I’m going to check in on you by asking you a color.” She mutters softly into your ear. Her hands start to untuck your shirt from your jeans and you are finding it harder and harder to focus on her voice. “Green means keep going. Yellow means slow down. Red means stop.”

You nod your understanding.

Natasha removes herself from your neck and brings up one of her hands to tightly grip your jaw. Now that your eyes have adjusted to the dim lighting you are just barely about to make out her green eyes staring intently into your own. “If you say red at any time for any reason, I will stop. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” You say firmly. 

“Good girl. Now, tell me, what color?”

You like your lips and move your eyes to stare back at her mouth. “Green.”

Natasha doesn’t hesitate to push you back against the wall behind you and crash her lips into your’s. You think there might be a broom or something behind you, but you hardly care at the moment. You tangle one of your hands in her hair and another behind her neck. Her hands return to exploring the skin just beneath the hem of your shirt. Her thumbs rub circles against the skin of your hip bones and then proceed to creep up and little higher. One of her hands drags a long, tantalizing line up to just below where your bra strap sits. 

“What color?” Natasha mutters again. 

“Green.”

Faster than what should be humanly possible, you feel your bra loosen around your chest, your straps falling part of the way down your arms. Natasha’s warm hands replace it, gently cupping your breasts and massaging them. 

When she grazes one of her thumbs over your nipple, you can’t help but groan into her mouth. Natasha takes the chance to deepen the kiss even further, slipping her tongue into your mouth. You move your hands down her back until you feel the firm curve of her ass under your hands. You give it a gentle squeeze, pulling Natasha even tighter against you. You can feel her smile into your lips. 

Slowly, one of her hands starts to trail down your stomach and toward your waist. Her fingers play with the hem of your jeans. You are just starting to feel the familiar pull between your legs when Natasha snatches her hand back breaks the kiss. 

You frown at her. “What’s wrong? Everything okay?”

Natasha smirks and helps you fix your shirt a little. “Everything is fine. I just don’t put out on the first date.”

“This wasn’t- never mind.” You looked Natasha over as best you could in the dim light. Her pupils were blown. Her pulse racing. Her lips were just as kiss-bitten and swollen as your own. She was definitely still aroused. It may have been a trick of the light, but there was something else in her eyes too. Was it fear? Natasha was someone who needed to be in control at all times. If you had to guess, even though you were the one that was pinned against the wall, Natasha was still less in control than she wanted to be. “That’s okay. We can do as little or as much as you want. You’re in charge.”

Natasha smiled, genuinely this time. “Good girl.”

Before you could roll your eyes, she had kissed your cheek and was opening the door. 

“Oh. Before I go though.” Natasha turned held up her hand, your bra dangling delicately from one finger. “I’m keeping this for now.”

You looked down and grabbed at your chest. “How did you-?” But Natasha was already gone. 

You sighed and opened the door for yourself, blinking in the harsh light of the hallway. Natasha was nowhere to be seen. You shove your hands in your pocket and begin to make your way back to your room, intent on finding yet another cold shower, but you feel something in your pocket that wasn’t there before. When you take it out, you find a familiar stack of folded papers, now with a neatly scrawled note on the outside that just says: “green”.


	4. Wanda Maximoff pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: making out, fingering, oral sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kokhana - sweetheart; babygirl
> 
> ridnenka - my dear

“So, it comes fully equipped with all of the regular amenities of an Avenger’s compound apartment: one bedroom, one bath, and a kitchen/living area.” Agent Coulson said, slapping the top of your new counter. 

He had been giving you his best realtor impression for about 20 minutes now, which was sweet, but completely unnecessary. This apartment was far nicer than most of the places you had previously be able to afford and after the last week spent bunking with the other Therapeutic Companions, you were just happy to have your own space again. 

“And of course all maintenance and utilities will be taken care of as apart of your contract.” 

“Thank you, Agent Coulson, this is wonderful. If you don’t mind, though, I think I’d just like to unpack now.” 

“Oh! Yeah! Of course.” He says, looking flustered. “I’ll get out of your hair. Just call me if you need anything!” He waves awkwardly as he closes the door behind him. 

You turn to start unloading your first box, but the door opens again. “Coulson, I promise I’m fine.” 

But it isn’t Coulson at the door. Instead, it is a sheepish looking Wanda Maximoff clutching a lovely bouquet of flowers close to her chest. 

“I’m sorry. I hope I have not come at a bad time.” 

“No! No, you’re totally fine. I’m technically on the clock 24/7 here so… what can I help you with?” You give her a genuine smile, hoping to ease some of her nervous energy. 

“I am not here to secure your services. I wanted to apologize… for my behavior the other day. My hostility was undeserved.” 

You laugh a little as you unpack a set of plates. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

Wanda seems even further flustered. This is very different than the cold, distant woman you met the other day. “I want to begin to make it up to you!” She holds the bouquet out to you. “A gift… for your housewarming.” 

Your heart flutters just the slightest bit in your chest. It has been some time since someone has brought you flowers. “Wanda, thank you. They’re lovely.” You look around you awkwardly at the dozens of unopened boxes that surround you. “I just… don’t have anywhere to put them yet.” 

Wanda brights a little. “May I help?” 

“Sure. Let me just-“ 

Before you can finish your sentence, Wanda’s eyes and hands begin to glow red. All around you the boxes fly open and one by one your things begin to float to their proper places. It’s like watching a scene from Beauty and the Beast. Within seconds your whole apartment is unpacked and ready to be lived in. As a final touch, your flowers float from your hand and into a vase, which fills itself up in the sink and displays itself neatly on your counter. 

“Wow. You know if this whole superhero thing doesn’t work out, I really think you missed your calling in interior decorating.” 

Wanda laughs and you think it might just be one of the sweetest sounds you have ever heard. Although there is still a heavy weight that lays on her shoulders, she seems just a little bit lighter today. 

Wanda gingerly takes a step towards you. “Now, I believe I said I some making up to do?” 

You laugh, still marveling at the display of power you were just shown. “You brought me flowers and unpacked my entire apartment for me. I think we’re all good.” 

When you look back over at Wanda, she is much closer than she was before. She looks pointedly at your lips. 

“If you would let me, I had something else in mind.” 

You nod, leaning forward and pressing your lips against her’s. Wanda immediately responds in kind, cupping your face and kissing you back, soft and sweet. She steps into you, pushing you back against the counter. You wrap your arms around her waist and pull her into you. This feels different than the last time you kissed her. She feels different. The last time everything about her felt razor-sharp and hot to the touch. Kissing her felt like defusing a bomb. Last time was about taking what she needed. This time, however, this time it feels like she is giving. Like she is pouring herself into you, sweet and slow and deliberate. 

Wanda runs her tongue against your bottom lip, and you open your mouth wider, granting her permission to explore. She drinks from your lips and you feel yourself melt into her. Wanda shifts her hips ever so slightly so that they are now pressing against your own. 

“Ow. Wait, hang on. Drawer.” You remove yourself from the drawer handle that had been imprinting itself on your back. 

Wanda laughs a little and rubs at the indent with her fingers. “Do you have somewhere a little more comfortable that we could take this?” 

“When you unpacked things, did you make the bed?” 

* * *

Wanda begins unbuttoning your shirt as soon as you both enter the room. She pushes your shirt off your shoulders and discards it on the floor. You both try not to laugh as you impatiently struggled to tug her sweatshirt over her head at the same time as she tries to unbutton your jeans. 

Once she finally has you stripped down to your underwear and you have at least gotten her shirt off, Wanda leans in close and brushes her lips softly against your cheek, then your ear. “On the bed, kokhana.” 

You find yourself obeying without hesitation. You sit down on the edge of the bed and pull her to stand in between your legs. 

Wanda is beautiful. There is no other word for it. 

Even though she is only partially undressed, you can’t help but take a second to admire the soft curves of her torso. Her soft skin marred by the myriad of scars that litter it. Scars left from years of violence. Without thinking, you lift a hand to trace one of the longer scars left on her hip bone. 

Wanda catches your hand abruptly, but not unkindly. She kneels down between your legs, bringing the back of your hand up to her mouth to gently kiss it. “Not today, ridnenka. Someday, but not today.” 

Wanda releases your hand and pulls your hips so they are positioned at the very edge of the bed. She presses one kiss to your lips, one to your neck, one to your stomach, and finally one to the inside of your thigh. All of the blood in your body has rushed down in between your legs and you feel the familiar sharp tug of want. As Wanda gently begins to tug your underwear down your thighs, you still her hand with your own. 

“Wanda, I don’t want you to do this because you feel like you have to.” 

Wanda’s eyes are soft and sad. Although there are no tears threatening to fall this time, in her eyes you see pain, you see grief, you see guilt. The one thing you do not see, however, is uncertainty. “I want to. Let me do this. Please.” 

You nod and Wanda pushes you to lean back onto your forearms. She gives you one last ghost of a smile before her head dips down and you lose all coherent thoughts. Her tongue licks long, slow patterns between your slit. It circles your clit before dipping just barely between your folds and back out again. You wind a hand into her hair and moan loudly as her head bobs up and down between your legs. 

There is something almost holy about this. Sacred. This woman, down on her knees, paying penance for crimes, that you are beginning to realize, have absolutely nothing to do with you. 

But who are you to tell her how to grieve? How to repent? You are but a vessel for her to pour out all of her sins over. 

Wanda sucks your clit into her mouth and you moan embarrassingly loud. You clamp a hand over your lips to silence any further noises, but Wanda only looks up at you through her lashes and grins.” 

“That’s it, pretty girl. Let me hear you.” 

She gives your increasingly sensitive bud another flick with her tongue and you groan again, pleasure starting to tightly coil between your legs. Switching tactics, Wanda lifts one of your legs over your shoulder and with her other hand, slips a single digit into your dripping folds. 

“Fuck! Fuck, yes, please.” 

Wanda looks pleased to hear you so needy and doesn’t make you wait long. She adds another finger, stroking and curling them both upwards as her mouth works tirelessly on your clit. You can feel the pressure build as she goes faster and faster until finally, you fly over the edge of the cliff. Your back arching and the muscles in your legs tighten and spasm as you ride out the aftershocks. 

“Shh, that’s my girl. Well done, kokhana.” Wanda kisses the inside of your thigh and then your mouth. You can taste yourself on her lips. She strokes your face softly. She looks relieved, like a weight has been temporarily lifted from her chest. 

You kiss her again. “Stay with me for bit?” 

Wanda nods. She turns down the sheets of your freshly messed-up bed and you both climb underneath them. You lay on your back and Wanda snuggles into your side, tucking her head underneath your chin in a position reminiscent of the last time you did this. 

There is a comfortable silence that hangs in the air. Nothing but the combined sound of your breathing.

“Thank you.” She says in a voice so quiet, you’re not entirely sure if you heard her right. 

“For what?” You ask. “You did all the work.” 

“For the distraction. For your patience. For the peace.” 

“As long as I have peace to offer, it is yours to take.” You say quietly, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. Wanda doesn’t respond, but the soft snore that soon emanates from her tells you that she has taken her fair share of peace for now. 

So, you wrap your arms around her, hold her tightly, and hope your embrace is enough to keep the pieces of this broken being together for just a little while longer.


	5. Carol Danvers pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: making out, shower sex, fingering

There are few things more enjoyable to watch than two very attractive, very talented women do what they do best: beating the absolute shit out of someone. Specifically, one another. 

You wince as Natasha slams Carol into the mat once again. It’s not like you like watching them get hurt, far from it. You do enjoy, however, watching their muscles work underneath their tank tops, the little bits of hair that stick to their faces and necks, the spark that they both get in their eyes as they work to out match one another.

When Carol to invited you to come watch them spar, you had assumed it was so she could show off. You hated to admit it, but even though they ended most of their matches ended with Carol pin to the floor, you were still impressed. Natasha was a well-trained assassin. She was quick, decisive, and always seven steps ahead. But Carol still had her beat in strength. She was also smart and she seemed physically incapable of quitting. Anyone who could keep up with Natasha Romanoff definitely had your respect.

You watch as Carol almost manages to muscle her way out of an arm bar, at least until Natasha twists and cranks down on it with her full weight. Carol winces and slaps the mat three time, signaling her surrender. Natasha relents and helps her up.

You hand Carol her water and towel and she gratefully accept them.

Natasha towels off her own face, still breathing hard from the fight. “Not bad, Danvers. Maybe next time we can actually take off the training wheels.” 

Carol throws her sweat towel at her. “I could literally incinerate you right now, Romanoff.”

Natasha deftly dodges out of the way. “Aw, but then who would let you win in sparring matches?”

Carol rolls her eyes and Natasha leans in and presses a quick kiss to your cheek as she leaves. “Do svidaniya, printsessa.”

“So,” You say, focusing all your attention on Carol. “Did you invite me here to watch you get your ass kicked or are you actually gonna show me a good time?”

“That wasn’t a good enough time for you?”

You raise an eyebrow at her.

Carol laughs. “Okay, but I gotta get a shower.” She gestures for you to follow her. Carol leads you into the locker room, which unsurprisingly is filled with high-end lockers, showers, and sinks. Without any warning, Carol begins to strip. 

You are caught between respectfully adverting your eyes and starring shamelessly at her naked form. Judging by the smug smile she shoots you, that is the exact reaction she was looking for. You take that as permission to enjoy the view. Carol wasn’t overly muscular, but years of military training certainly hadn’t left her scrawny. The softness of her curves compliment and contrast the firmness of her well-toned body. 

Carol walks over to one of the locker room showers and turns it on. She steps in and lets the water run over her. You follow the droplets as they cling to her skin, running down her neck, over her breasts, dripping from her strong hands. Carol shoots you another cocky grin. “So are you just gonna stand and watch or are you gonna come help me clean up?”

Grinning, you shrug out of your clothes and join her in the shower. Carol cups a hand behind your head and greets you with a firm kiss. The warm water beats down on you, a sharp contrast from the cool air of the rest of the room. You press yourself into Carol, reveling in the feel of her skin, her breasts against yours. You sigh contently as her hands begin to roam your body, caressing your arms and back, gently massaging your breasts.

“God,” She moans into your mouth. “You are so damn beautiful.”

“Kiss me about it, why don’t you.” Your tone teasingly challenging.

Carol grins and wraps her hands around your thighs, lifting you up and pining you roughly against the tile wall. Her lips attack your neck and collarbone, playfully switching between sucking and gently biting at the skin. A pleasant tension begins to build between your legs and you can’t help but grind against Carol’s firm stomach, searching for some kind of friction. Unfortunately, the water has made her skin too slick to find much purchase. You whine a little in frustration.

Carol laughs softly and sets you down, only to quickly spin you and press you forward into the wall again. She kisses your shoulder and whispers huskily into your ear. “Why don’t I help you with that, beautiful.” 

One of her hands wraps around your stomach, pulling you firmly against her. Her other hand snakes down between your legs, one of her fingers firmly dragging up through your slit. 

She moans into the crook of your neck. “Is that the shower, or are you just this wet for me already, babygirl?”

You moan and press yourself further into her.

Carol slips one finger inside of you and then another. She uses her thumb to apply pressure to your clit as her fingers curl inside of you. Your knees go weak and, if not for Carol’s sturdy grip around your waist, you would probably not be standing. Carol’s fingers pump in and out of you at a steady rhythm, her fingers curing into just the right spot each time. 

Your breathing is now coming in gasps as you feel that delicious pressure build. “Fuck! God, yes, Carol, please don’t stop.”

“God, you feel so good.” She moans into your ear, her lips trailing along the back of your neck. Her finger pick up pace, Her fingers pick up pace, pumping in and out of you. Her hips rock in time with her hand, thrusting you into her fingers as they fuck you. 

All too quickly, your orgasm hits you, fast and strong. You can feel yourself spasm around Carol’s fingers as they help you ride it out. You slump against the wall, exhaust. 

Carol turns you around and gathers you in her arms, letting you put your full weight against her. You both stand there like that for a minute or so, the hot water beating against your back. 

Carol kisses the top of your head. “You okay?”

You nod, breathless. 

“Hey, when you think you can stand again, do you wanna go get some pizza or something. I’m, like, super hungry now.”

You laugh into her neck as she rocks you back and forth a little. “Yeah. Yeah, pizza sounds great.”


End file.
